Merlin's sister
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Arthur and Merlin decide not to do anything about their feelings for each other in case they are caught. But Merlin's sister has idea's of her own. This story was wrote for 'Helen.' Rated M for a reason. Please R


**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)_**

**_This story is dedicated to Helen as it was her idea. Happy birthday for tomorrow :)_**

**_This story is malexmale. Let me know what you think._**

* * *

Merlin was at the water pump. It was just another day in Camelot. He just finished filling his bucket full of water when he heard arguing, the females voice sounded so familiar. He turned around and saw a bloke on his knees, picking stuff up off the floor whilst looking at a girl who was a couple of years younger than Merlin with long brown wavy hair with her hands on her hips, glaring down at the man.

"You should watch were you're going. Couldn't you see I was walking here?" the man said.

"I should watch where I'm going? You were the one walking around with your eyes shut." she argued back. The man stood up. "Why I oughta-"

"Let me handle it." Merlin said. He grabbed hold of the girls upper arms and moved her away. "Sorry Thean. I'll handle this."

"Merlin. You know this girl?"

"She's my sister."

"Oh. Well in that case. I'll let it go. Just tell her to watch where she is going in future."

"I will do." Merlin pushed the girl in front of him and headed towards Gaius's quarters, bucket of water forgotten.

* * *

Once in Gaius's quarters, Merlin let go of his sister who turned around and hugged him. Merlin hugged her back before holding her at arms length. "Helen what are you doing here?"

"Mum sent me."

"Why? She isn't sick is she?"

"No. She sent me so I could learn from you with my magic."

"Shh. Keep your voice down. Rule number one: Never talk about or use magic unless you are absolutly 100% sure that you are on your own. Magic is forbidden in Camelot on penelty of death."

"Then I'm as good as dead if I stay here."

"Helen. You know how I am. If I have managed to live in Camelot for this length of time and still live then anyone could do it. You'll be alright. Me and Gaius will look after you. He'll be happy to see you."

"I'll be happy to see who?" came a voice from the doorway.

Merlin looked over his shoulder and saw Gaius walk in. Merlin moved to the side to reveal Helen. "Uncle Gaius." Helen said as she moved forward and hugged Gaius who hugged her back whilst chuckling. "It's been so long since I've seen you." Helen pulled away and smiled. "How have you been keeping? Still causing trouble wherever you go."

"Yes." Merlin answered before Helen had chance to. "I found her in the market arguing with Thean. Mum has sent her here to learn from me."

"My magic isn't as strong as yours Merlin, but it has gotten stronger since I last saw you."

"MERLIN."

"Oh no. I went to the water pump to get some water for Arthur's bath, saw Helen and forgot."

Arthur walked through the open door and saw Merlin stood there with a grin on his face. "Arthur. I was just on my way."

"It looks like it. You leave my chambers with a bucket saying you were going to fill it up and you planned on coming back with no bucket. That makes sense."

"I was at the water pump filling the bucket up when I heard Helen. She was arguing with Thean so I pulled her away and brought her here, then Gaius came in and I forgot all about doing your bath until you shouted me."

Arthur looked from the girl at the side of Merlin, to Gaius then back to Merlin. "And Helen is?"

"She's my sister." Gaius picked up some medicines before leaving again. "How can that be?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well look at her, then look at yourself. How can you be related?" Helen started to laugh but didn't miss the look that Arthur gave Merlin, causing him to blush.

"Where is Helen to be sleeping?"

"She can have my bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

"I don't think so. You sleep on the floor, I'm the one who has to put up with you the next day complaining that your back is hurting. I'm sure Helen will be fine here with Gaius. You can sleep in the servant quarters next to my chambers." Arthur looked at Helen and smiled. "Nice to meet you Helen."

"You too sire."

"No sire. Just Arthur will do." he said before leaving.

"Are you going to be staying long Helen?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"There is a reason why I can't sleep in the quarters next to Arthur. He isn't a heavy sleeper like Gaius." Merlin sighed and looked at his sister carefully. "I saw that look on your face when Arthur made me blush. And answer to your first question. Yes I like Arthur and he likes me but we won't take it further. And answer to your second question. No. You are to not get involved."

Helen grinned. "I mean it Helen." he said before following Arthur out of the door.

"If you say so Merlin."

* * *

Helen was curious as to why Merlin couldn't risk sleeping in the next room to Arthur, so earlier that day she asked Gaius how to get to Arthur's chambers. Remebering the way, Helen sneaked there after sunrise. She couldn't see why Merlin didn't want to sleep there, because that's all he did. Sleep.

Helen was about to give up and leave when she heard Merlin mumbling. She turned and looked at Merlin and saw him arch his back and moan Arthur's name. Knowing what kind of dream Merlin was having, she blushed, looking at the door that led to Arthur's chambers, Helen smiled. "Perfect." she whispered. She crept towards the door and walked into Arthur's chambers and found him asleep in bed. She had to wake him up so he could hear Merlin. Hiding behind a the drapes, she held her hand out and said an incantation that caused the pillow that Arthur was resting his head on, to move, making his head bang on the materess.

Helen stiffled a laugh and watched as Arthur got his other pillow. He was about to turn on his side when he sat up and looked at the door to where the servants quarters were. He must have heard Merlin, Helen thought.

Arthur got out of bed and walked over to the door and pushed it open just as Merlin cried out. "Arthur please."

Behind the drapes, Helen said another incantation at Arthur's back and smiled, knowing it worked because Arthur took his shirt off before walking into the servants quarters and closing the door behind him.

Feeling pleased with herself, Helen left the room and sneaked back to her own room.

* * *

Arthur shut the door behind him and felt himself going hard as he watched Merlin arch off the bed whilst moaning his name. He walked over to the bed and stopped at the side to watch Merlin who started moaning again. "Arthur, touch me, please."

Both him and Merlin agreed that even though they had feelings for each other, they were to not pursue a relationship because of the dangers of getting caught, but Arthur couldn't take it anymore. He wanted Merlin. He pulled the covers down, sat on the edge of the bed and carefully undone Merlin's laces. Once undone, Arthur slipped his hand inside and wrapped his hand around Merlin's cock, when he started to stroke Merlin, Merlin woke up with a gasp.

Merlin turned and looked at Arthur who looked straight back at him, he stopped stroking Merlin's cock, but kept his hand wrapped around it.

"Arthur? What?"

"I heard you Merlin. I heard you moaning and calling out my name, I came to see you. I was watching you for a bit then you asked me touch you. I can't help it Merlin. I know we agreed to not pursue a relationship but I want you Merlin."

Merlin sat up and cupped Arthur's face before kissing him. Arthur kissed him back and started to stroke Merlin again. Merlin moaned and wrapped his arms aroun Arthur, bringing him down so he lay on top of Merlin. Arthur broke th kiss and looked at Merlin. "Raise your hips." Merlin did, and Arthur slid his trousers off and chucked them on the floor behind him. Arthur leaned down and started to kiss, lick and suck Merlin's neck whilst Merlin was undoing Arthur trousers. Once undone, Merlin slid them down so far and Arthur kicked them off.

Merlin roamed his hands down Arthur's back before bringing them to rest firmly on Arthur's arse.

Arthur pulled back and looked at the red mark that he had left on Merlin's neck. "Mine."

"Yours." Merlin confirmed before kissing Arthur again.

Arthur's hands started to roam down Merlin. "Spread your legs."

Merlin did and gasped when he felt Arthur push a finger into him. "More Arthur." Arthur slid another finger in and started fuck Merlin with his fingers. "Ah. Arthur. Stop."

Arthur stilled his fingers and looked at Merlin with a concerned look on his face. "Am I hurting you?"

"No Arthur. I wanted you to stop because I want you in me. Now."

Arthur nodded and took his fingers out. He took hold of his cock and lined it up with Merlin's entrance and entered Merlin. "Oh Arthur." Merlin moaned as he wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and his legs around his waist. "Arthur move."

Arthur started to move and got faster as he felt Merlin's blunt fingernails dig into his back. Merlin had his head thrown back." Arthur. Touch me. Please."

Arthur grabbed hold of Melin's cock and started pumping it in time with his thrusts. He leaned down and started sucking gently on Merlin's lobe. "Gah. Arthur." Merlin cried out as he came with Arthur following after a couple of more thrusts shouting Merlin's name.

Arthur dropped down on top of Merlin who unwrapped his legs from Arthur's waist but kept his arms around his neck.

Arthur pulled out of Merlin and laid down beside him. Merlincuddled up to Arthur and fell asleep.

* * *

The next Morning Merlin woke up with his head on Arthur chest. He lifted his head and looked up to see Arthur looking at him. "Morning." he said, kissing Merlin. "Morning." Merlin said, kissing Arthur back. "Imust have been loud last night to have woken you."

"I was already awake." Merlin propped himself up on his elbow and looked at Arthur. "What woke you?"

"My pillow."

Merlin frowned. "Your pillow?"

"Yeah. It felt as though someone pulled the pillow from under me because when my head banged back onto the matress, it woke me up. There was no-one in my room though. I got the other pillow and was about to go back to sleep when I heard you." Arthur frowned. "When I opened the door and saw you laying here, something came over me. I just had an urge to join you. So I took my top off, drop it to the floor and came in here shutting the door behind me." When Arthur was explaining, Merlin couldn't help but think that Helen was behind this. He had to have words with her. "Do you regret last night?"

Arthur turned and faced Merlin. "No Merlin. Now I have you, I'm not letting you go. I'm afraid your mine now Merlin."

Merlin smiled. "I've always been yours Arthur." Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin.

When dressed, Merlin told Arthur that he will fetch his breakfast after checking that his sister was alright. He walked in to Gaius's quarters and saw Helen sat at the table eating her breakfast. She looked up when Merlin walked in. "Morning Merlin."

"Morning. Where's Gaius?"

"Doing his rounds." Merlin shut the door behind him and sat at the table facing Helen. "I know what you did last night. That you crept into Arthur's room, woke him up and made sure he heard me in my sleep, and you also put a spell him that made him want to joining in bed. There is only to words I have to say to you."

Helen looked a bit worried and gulped before asking. "Which is?"

Merlin smiled. "Thank you."

"I did good."

"You did brilliant." Helen pushed her breakfast away and stood up from the table and walked over to Merlin who stood up. Helen hugged her brother and smiled. "I'm happy for you."

Merlin hugged his sister back and pulled away. "As long as you are here. I will be having to live in the servants quarters next to Arthur's rooms. I know Arthur will agree with me when I say you are to stay for as long as you like."

Helen smiled. "I can become Gaius's asisstant."

Merlin laughed. "That you can. I'm sure he's be happy for the extra help." he said as he hugged his sister again. Merlin was grateful to his sister. If it wasn't for her, he'd still be admiring Arthur from afar and not being able to do anything about it. With her helping Merlin with Arthur, Merlin vowed to help his sister Helen to know all that he knew about magic.

* * *

**_The end._**

**_What do you think?_**

**_Review? :)_**


End file.
